


Kiss Me with Adventure

by girlitsonlyyou



Series: girl!H&L in high school [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Girl Direction, Kinda, Oral Sex, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlitsonlyyou/pseuds/girlitsonlyyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cisgirl!harry and cisgirl!louis do it in detention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me with Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hayley Kiyoko's Cliffs Edge(:
> 
> please don't judge this is my first work and my first try at smut! I'd appreciate constructive criticism but don't be too mean i'm soft 
> 
> if people like this i might write more in a series thing of them and maybe include the other girls!!!! well, the other boys, as girls

Louis may cause a lot of trouble, but she always gets away with it. Usually. It’s just that being mischievous comes to her like art does to Zayn, or being perfect at everything does to Liam. It was just so, so tempting to get revenge on Mrs. Anderson for calling Niall stupid. So easy, too. There was a bucket, and paint, and a string all in the same place. Who wouldn’t take the chance? 

Unfortunately, Calvin, who was angry because Louis, a grade A lesbian, wouldn’t get with it, saw her putting it into action, and ratted her out. Of course he waited till Mrs. Anderson was drenched in paint, everybody hates that bitch. Even homophobic twats. 

So now, Louis sits in Mr. Agler’s room, awaiting the end of her detention, thinking of ways to wreck Calvin Rodgers.

That is, until a deer stumbls into the classroom, talking the way that deers do, “Mr. Agler, I’m so sorry I’m late, I have a pass, but oh god, late to detention-”

“Ms. Styles, it’s okay, have a seat,” the fat old man reassures the deer, the deer named Ms. Styles, who is very, very attractive. Before Louis even gets a chance to really check out the girl, Mr. Agler is speaking. “I have a lot of things to do, none that concern you,” well now she’s concerned, “you two will stay in this room, no talking, just, uh, think about what you’ve done.”

“Think for two hours, lovely, good day sir,” Louis salutes the guy as he trots out of the classroom, shutting the door, most likely rolling his eyes. Louis had him freshman year, and his style of teaching (absolutely barbaric, unfair, and cruel, as Louis says) caused some issues for her. Issues as in she was very annoyed, very lippy, and now has a reputation around all of the teachers. “So, Styles is it? What are ya in for?” She asks the curly haired girl as she walks over and takes the seat right next to her. 

“Styles it is, Harry Styles,” she sits up confidently in her seat, not something she’d have expected from the doe who walked into the class earlier. “I, um, called Mr. Esparza a cunt,” Harry said, giggling into her palm, not sorry at all. 

Louis burst into a cackle, thinking of the look on her bio teacher’s face after being called that. “You’re kidding me, oh my god that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Then you’ll die at this, last year, I muttered under my breath to this guy,” she motioned to Mr. Agner’s desk, “‘one more weekend homework and I’ll fucking kill you and you’re dumb wife you always talk about,’ yeah I tend to get a little angry at ass hole teachers,” Louis nodded knowing what that was like, “but he heard me mutter, and asked me what I said so I,” Harry cut herself off, laughing as she tried to finish her story. 

“Wait! You’re the one who told him-”

“I’ll fuck your wife, but i swear it was purely out of panic, he looked me in the eyes with those creepy, beaty things, and I just spoke!” By this point, both girls were dying of laughter, even Harry unbelieving that she really said that to her teacher. 

Suddenly, Louis realized how close she was to Harry, her hand on her arm, feeling each others hot breath, and the laughing stopped coming moments ago. Honestly, with the way they’re looking at each other right now, Louis’ thinking she may be coming in place of the laughter. 

Harry puts her hands on Louis’ waist, pulling her even closer, Louis going willingly. Slowly, both of them lean in. Louis tilts her head to the right, her lips landing on Harry’s very soft, gentle lips. After a few minutes to find their comfort with each other, the kissing quickly turns much more...enthusiastic, than gentle. Louis wraps her arms around Harry’s neck, and Harry unravells her hands from Louis’s waist, putting them under her thighs, and lifting her up onto the long desk. 

The girls tried to make it fit so Louis could sit on the table while Harry stood, but the table was too short, so Harry lays down over Louis, legs on either side of Louis’ left thigh. Louis’ licks across Harry’s bottom lip, Harry opening up her mouth for Louis, and she searches her mouth with intensity. The taller girl slips her hands up Louis’ loose top, leaving her hands on her tan stomach. Louis, having enough of the slow foreplay, sits up and rips her shirt over her head, and looks at the mesmerizing girl in front of her, in a silent question. Harry nods, and Louis peels Harry’s shirt off her slim body. 

They lay back down, and Louis runs her fingers through Harry’s long curls, tugging just a little bit, to which Harry moans into her mouth. They kiss hotly for a few minutes, grinding onto eachothers thighs, but Harry breaks off, earning a whimper and a pout from Louis, until Harry latches onto her neck, sucking and biting greedily. She moves her way down, and unhooks Louis’ bra, dropping it onto the floor with their shirts. She takes Louis’ left breast in her hand, massaging it with urgency, and licking at her other nipple. 

“Oh god, Harry you’re amazing at that,” Louis whines, breathlessly. 

“I’ve got more coming, babe,” Harry smirks up at her, and tugs at one of her nipples. Louis groans helplessly, and pleads for Harry to stop teasing. 

“I’m so turned on, please touch me,” Louis beggs. 

Harry nods, lowering down to unbutton Louis’ black jeans. She yanks them down, off of her, into the pile of clothes on the ground. Louis bends her knees up, and Harry spreads them, giving room for her head to go. She leans down and places light kisses on Louis’ tan, muscular thighs. “You’re so hot Lou, how have I not met you before,” Harry says between kisses.

“I’m flattered, but get on with it, please.”

“Bossy, I like it,” Harry winks. She puts a kiss on Louis’ black panties, and drags a finger up the middle, teasing slightly, and Louis sighs loudly. Harry can feel how wet she is through her underwear, feel how turned on she is. She places one last kiss to panties before gripping them between her teeth and pulling them down. When she gets them to her feet, she grabs them with her hands and tosses them down. 

She climbs back up, her face to Louis’ damp pussy. For a moment, she blows on Louis’ heat. Then, quickly, after teasing for so long, she licks a fat stripe up from her hole to her clit.

“Holy fuck, Harry,” Louis cries out.

Harry then takes a finger and slides it into Louis, thumbing her clit for a moment. She removes her hand altogether, but comes back using her tongue at Louis’ throbbing clit. She licks up the sides of her pussy, tasting Louis’ salty sweet flavor, and enjoying every bit of it. She starts to suck on her clit, and slides two fingers in. Louis is moaning like crazy, chasing the electrifying feeling Harry’s bringing her. She subtly grinds down onto Harry’s long fingers, as she finds her g-spot. 

When Harry slides a third finger in and licks just a little bit quicker, Louis becomes a whimpering mess. “Harry, god, don’t stop, I’m almost there!” 

Louis thrusts down onto Harry’s fingers, and Harry goes harder than she ever thought she could. As Louis comes, she screams, her hole pulsating. Harry licks her gently and slowly a few times, bringing her down from her euphoria. 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had, let me do you, please,” Louis pleaded, still out of breath from the intensity of her orgasm. 

“Yeah, okay,” Harry starts unbuttoning her pants, just as they hear footsteps and a man on the phone, sounding just like Mr. Agler. “Oh my god! Get in the supply closet, go, now!” 

Louis grabs their clothes and runs to the closet in the back corner of the room, shutting the door as soon as Harry gets in. 

Seconds later, they hear keys jingling, and the door being opened. “Yes, Marie I’ll pick up the milk, I have to do everything.” Louis makes a face at him, looking to Harry to see the same face mirrored on her. “Wait, weren’t there students in here? Hello?” Harry leaned into Louis’ neck trying not to laugh. “I swear to god, they always just leave. No respect.” The girls hear him sitting in his chair, and maybe a folder being opened. 

“Looks like we got time to spare,” Louis smirks, reaching her hand into Harry’s unbuttoned pants.

“Oh god, Lou,” Harry tilts her head up, trying not to show how turned on she is right now, even in the cramped space. Louis runs her fingers along Harry’s soaked pussy, and Harry basks in the pleasure, biting her lip to stay quiet. Louis massages her clit slowly, and pulls her hand out of Harry’s pants, leaving her helplessly turned on and looking for friction. 

Then, surprising Harry, she starts to suck on each wet finger, looking Harry directly in her eyes. They abrubtly hear, “Fuck this job,” some stomping, and a slammed door. 

“We’re free!” Louis says enthusiastically, opening the closet door, and putting her clothes back on. Harry, however, is not so enthusiastic. She stands in the open closet, looking wrecked, with very flushed cheeks.

“Wait, Lou-”

“Shh, one sec,” Louis says, and starts to walk to his desk, but turns for a second, “Babe, pick up your jaw and put some clothes on,” she demands with a wink. She grabs a pen from Mr. Alger’s desk, and walks back to Harry. She grabs her hand, and uncaps the pen with her teeth. On Harry’s pale hand, she writes her number, and ‘I O U.’

“I O U?’ Harry asks.

“I owe you, an orgasm,” Louis says, picking up her backpack and walking to the door, “call me, Harry,” she smiles softly, and exits the room, asking herself how the fuck she just kept her chill like that around someone that angelic. 

When she gets home that night, she thinks of a curly haired girl all night, and tunes her mothers yelling about detention out to think of those fucking dimples.


End file.
